disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse (TV series)
Bill Farmer Tony Anselmo Tress MacNeille |composer = Christopher Willis |seasons = 5 |episodes = 94 + 2 specials |runtime = 3 minutes, 30 seconds 7 minutes (Potatoland, Wonders of the Deep, Ku'u Lei Melody, Split Decision, New Shoes, Surprise! and Outta Time) 21 minutes (Duck the Halls and The Scariest Story Ever) |company = Disney Television Animation |channel = Disney Channel |audio = Dolby Digital 5.1 |premiere = June 28, 2013 |ended = present |imdb_id = 2768802 |tv_com_id = mickey-mouse}}Mickey Mouse is an Emmy award-winning American series of animated shorts created by Disney Television Animation. It features classic characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto in contemporary settings such as Paris and New York. The series evokes the slapstick feel of the classic Mickey Mouse and friends cartoons, but tries to avoid cliches of the classics such as anvils or TNT. The shorts also place the titular character in humorous situations that showcase his pluck and rascality along with his long-beloved charm and good-heartedness. It is being executive produced and directed by Emmy Award-winning artist Paul Rudish, known for his work on Cartoon Network series such as Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls (1998). It was announced at Disney's upfront meeting on March 12, 2013 and premiered on June 28 on Disney Channel. Voice cast Main *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor (2013–2019) as Minnie Mouse (The episode "Carried Away" was Russi Taylor's last role, as she died in 2019.) *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck Recurring *Jim Cummings as Pete *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Alan Young (2015–2016) as Scrooge McDuck (The episode "No" was Alan Young's last role, as he died in 2016.) *John Kassir (2016–present) as Scrooge McDuck (after Young's death) *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow Additional/Guest voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Gubbles, Cat *Don Cherry as Hockey Game Announcer (Bad Ear Day) *Fred Tatasciore *Paul Rudish *Brian George *Aaron Springer *Clancy Brown as Biker Gang *Terry Fator *Roz Ryan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Bear, Santa Claus *Betty White as Old Lady *Rob Paulsen *Danny Trejo as Piñata Leader *Illya Owens *Becky Newton *John O'Hurley as Rex *Dave Wasson *John Waters *Cymbre Walk Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2013-2014) #'No Service - June 28, 2013' #'Yodelberg - June 29, 2013' #'Croissant de Triomphe - June 30, 2013' #'New York Weenie - July 5, 2013' #'Tokyo Go - July 12, 2013' #'Stayin' Cool - July 19, 2013' #'Gasp! - July 26, 2013' #'Panda-monium - August 2, 2013' #'Bad Ear Day - August 16, 2013' #'Ghoul Friend - October 4, 2013' #'Dog Show - October 11, 2013' #'O Sole Minnie - October 18, 2013' #'Potatoland - November 18, 2013' #'Sleepwalkin' - December 6, 2013' #'Flipperboobootosis - January 3, 2014' #'Tapped Out - January 10, 2014' #'Third Wheel - February 14, 2014' #'The Adorable Couple - March 7, 2014' Season 2 (2014-2015) #'Cable Car Chaos - April 11, 2014' #'Fire Escape - April 25, 2014' #'Eau de Minnie - May 23, 2014' #'O Futebol Classico - June 6, 2014' #'Down the Hatch - June 20, 2014' #'Goofy's Grandma - July 11, 2014' #'Captain Donald - August 8, 2014' #'Mumbai Madness - September 26, 2014' #'The Boiler Room - October 2, 2014' #'Space Walkies - November 7, 2014' #'Mickey Monkey - November 18, 2014' #'Clogged - December 12, 2014' #'Goofy's First Love - January 9, 2015' #'Doggone Biscuits - January 16, 2015' #'Workin' Stiff - February 20, 2015' #'Al Rojo Vivo - March 27, 2015' #'Bottle Shocked - April 24, 2015' #'A Flower for Minnie - May 29, 2015' #'Bronco Busted - June 9, 2015' Season 3 (2015-2016) #'Coned! - July 17, 2015' #'One Man Band - August 14, 2015' #'Wish Upon a Coin - August 21, 2015' #'Movie Time - September 11, 2015' #'Shifting Gears - September 18, 2015' #'Black and White - October 2, 2015' #'¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - November 18, 2015' #'Wonders of the Deep - November 26, 2015' #'Road Hogs - December 11, 2015' #'No - January 8, 2016' #'Roughin' It - January 22, 2016' #'Dancevidaniya - February 5, 2016' #'Couple Sweaters - February 12, 2016' #'Turkish Delights - March 18, 2016' #'Sock Burglar - April 15, 2016' #'Ku'u Lei Melody - April 22, 2016' #'Entombed - May 13, 2016' #'No Reservations - June 3, 2016' #'Split Decision - June 9, 2016' #'Good Sports - July 29, 2016' Specials #'Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special - December 9, 2016' #'The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular - October 8, 2017' Season 4 (2017-2018) #'Swimmin' Hole - June 9, 2017' #'Canned - June 23, 2017' #'Touchdown and Out - July 14, 2017' #'Locked in Love - July 28, 2017' #'Bee Inspired - August 11, 2017' #'Shipped Out - August 25, 2017' #'Three-Legged Race - September 15, 2017' #'Nature's Wonderland - October 6, 2017' #'The Birthday Song - November 16, 2017' #'The Perfect Dream - December 22, 2017' #'Feed the Birds - January 12, 2018' #'Carnaval - February 3, 2018' #'Year of the Dog - February 10, 2018' #'The Fancy Gentleman - March 10, 2018' #'New Shoes - April 14, 2018' #'Springtime - May 12, 2018' #'Dumb Luck - June 8, 2018' #'Flushed! - June 30, 2018' #'Roll 'em - July 14, 2018' Season 5 (2018-2019) #'Amore Motore - October 6, 2018' #'A Pete Scorned - October 20, 2018' #'House Painters - November 3, 2018' #'Surprise! - November 18, 2018' #'Hats Enough - December 7, 2018' #'Safari, So Good - January 11, 2019' #'For Whom the Booth Tolls - February 8, 2019' #'Outta Time - February 22, 2019' #'My Little Garden - March 8, 2019' #'You, Me and Fifi - March 22, 2019' #'Outback at Ya! - April 5, 2019' #'Our Homespun Melody - April 19, 2019' #'Over the Moon - May 3, 2019' #'Easy Street - May 17, 2019' #'Two Can't Play - June 7, 2019' #'Our Floating Dreams - June 21, 2019' #'Gone to Pieces - July 5, 2019' #'Carried Away - July 19, 2019' Season 6 (2020) #'Perfect Picnic - TBA' Trivia *So far, there have been sixteen shorts where dialogue is in a language besides English. **1.) Croissant de Triomphe = French **2.) Tokyo Go = Japanese **3.) Panda-monium = Mandarin Chinese **4.) O Sole Minnie = Italian **5.) O Futebol Clássico = Portuguese **6.) Mumbai Madness = Hindi **7.) Clogged = Dutch **8.) Al Rojo Vivo = Spanish **9.) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! = Spanish ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Spanish, it takes place in Mexico rather than Spain. **10.) Dancevidaniya = Russian **11.) Turkish Delights = Turkish **12.) Locked in Love = Korean **13.) Carnaval = Portuguese ***This is the second short to be spoken in Portuguese as well as the second short to take place in Brazil. Also, both shorts take place in Rio de Janeiro. **14.) Year of the Dog = Mandarin Chinese ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Chinese as well as the second short to take place in China, this short takes place in Shanghai rather than Beijing. **15.) Amore Motore = Italian ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Italian and the second short to take place in Italy, this short takes place in Rome rather than Venice. **16.) Our Floating Dreams = Thai *Ironically, there's been at least four shorts that took place in a foreign country where the dialogue is in English instead of another language besides it. *#''Bottle Shocked'' = Monaco *#''One Man Band'' = Great Britain *#''Entombed'' = Egypt *#''Outback at Ya!'' = Australia *A dark ride attraction for Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disneyland that is based on the series, titled Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway, is currently under construction. *The series is currently on a hiatus as of Carried Away due to Russi Taylor's death and Minnie's new voice actress is yet to be announced. Home media The first season of the series was released on DVD on August 26, 2014. A second DVD, titled "Merry & Scary" was released on September 26, 2017, featuring the episodes Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special, The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular, Ghoul Friend, The Boiler Room, Black and White, Entombed, and Split Decision. Videos New Mickey Mouse Cartoons Behind the Animation Mickey Mouse Cartoons' Creator Behind the Animation Gallery Promotional Images Disney Mickey Mouse, Vol. 1.jpg|iTunes cover D436d4053bec5dc1ee5959a884dc623af3698f16.jpg Imgad.jpg Mickey-mouse-2013.jpg MickeyArt.jpg|Mickey Mouse MickeyIcon.jpg MinnieArt.jpg|Minnie Mouse MinnieIcon.jpg DonaldIcon.jpg|Donald Duck DaisyIcon.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy outfit (2013).png GoofyIcon.jpg|Goofy PlutoIcon.jpg|Pluto Pete2013.jpg|Pete MickeyVideo.png MickeyMouseSeason1DVD.jpg|Season One DVD cover Concept Art imagengvvd.jpg|Cast of main characters 680x478.jpg Mm2013.jpg|5 poses of Mickey. Mmd2013.jpg|5 poses for Minnie Mouse Dd2013.jpg|2 poses for Donald Duck in Mickey's shorts, shoes, and gloves Mickeyart plutositting turn final.jpg|5 poses of Pluto. Cartoonmick minscooterkiss.png MinnieMouse vector2.jpg MinnieMouse vector1.jpg Tokyogo mickeydesign.jpg Mickeygoofy&donald vector2.jpg Stayincoolgoofyandpropsby.jpg Goofystayincoolinicecream.png Mickey goofy donald vector.jpg Goofyvector.jpg Mickeymousevector7.jpg Mickeymouse vector6.jpg Tumblr mickeymouse vector5.jpg Tumblr mickeymouse vector4.jpg Tumblr mickeymouse vector3.jpg Tumblr mickeymouse vector2.jpg Tumblr mickeymouse vector.jpg Screenshots 131597 0235 ful.jpg|Mickey whistling in "No Service" Nfvbbbb.jpg|Mickey in "Tokyo Go" Bbvn.jpg|Mickey yodeling image n gbbb.jpg|Minnie Yodeling imagecvvfbfb.jpg|A screenshot from "Yodelberg". Yold.jpg Donald Duck.jpg 937cf70124e131aa6fb74abf140ff202d3876951.jpg|''Croissant de Triomphe'' AngryGoofy.png|''No Service'' Screenshot 2015-11-26-22-43-08.png|Mickey in "¡Felíz Cumpleaños!" Miscellaneous wheres my mickey disney event5.jpg|Where's My Water? presents: Where's My Mickey? Comiczone.jpg|Four of the shorts, "No Service", "Yodelberg", "Croissant de Triomphe" and "Stayin' Cool", adapted in the Disney Comic Zone Summer 2013 Special. External links * * * *The Disney Mickey Mouse Wiki pl:Myszka Miki (serial) nl:Mickey Mouse Shorts Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:Emmy Award winning television series Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Short Series Category:2010s television series Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Crossovers Category:TV-G rated shows Category:2020s television series